<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All For One, And One For All by rockandrollandrats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950297">All For One, And One For All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockandrollandrats/pseuds/rockandrollandrats'>rockandrollandrats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>We Happy Few (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Stepfather Arthur Hastings, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Innuendo, Just generally a lot of tension, Light Dom/sub, Mild Language, Other, Parenthood, Schmoop, Sexually Repressed British People, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, light BDSM themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockandrollandrats/pseuds/rockandrollandrats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief fix-it drabble where Arthur decided to pull his head out of his arse and stay with Sally to help take care of Gwen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sally Boyle &amp; Arthur Hastings, Sally Boyle/Arthur Hastings, The 'Wee Happy Family'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All For One, And One For All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I'll take this, you won't be needing it anymore.</em>
</p><p>His hand was on the bottle, in the process slipping it stealthily in his jacket. Congratulating himself on his adept finesse, until-</p><p>"You! Stop that!" A whistle blew, blisteringly shrill.</p><p>"Oh for the love of- fuck me running!"</p><p>Arthur felt all eyes turn on him, making the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. He should have known, trying to nick something before curfew. And he'd thought he'd been so stealthy too.</p><p>All around, the voices began to chime. Like they were all part of one symbiotic machine.<br/>
"Hey! Stop bringing me down!" "He's a downer!" "Take your joy! Take your joy!"</p><p>
  <em>Here we go again!</em>
</p><p>Out of the little apothecary, he took off running like a bat out of hell, taking a skidding left down the main street and nearly twisting his ankle on the uneven cobblestones.</p><p>Behind him, he heard the spankers begin to crackle to life, the whirr of the Peepers, already trundling in his direction. Footsteps, ten, maybe twenty, sprinting hot on his tail at breakneck speed. Heavy breaths through their masks.</p><p>At the end of the street, one of the many screens buzzed and swiveled his direction. A cheerful voice chirped at him.</p><p>"You will take your joy! <em>IMMEDIATELY</em>!"</p><p>"That's what you think."</p><p>Round the corner and over the metal gate. Into the back alley, scrambling up onto the vent, jogging over the archway across the busy street.</p><p>He was panting heavily now. <em>And to think he used to run the hundred meters...</em></p><p>Past the dustbins, down the next alley, up the narrow street, past the storefront of the Interplanetary Agency, and through the broken-down wooden gate until finally, diving headfirst into the flowerbed.</p><p>There he stayed, crouched over, gasping for breath.</p><p>Voices clamored nearby. A woman screamed. Searchlights scanned the area overhead. He ducked down a little further as they swept right over a patch of brambles just above his head.</p><p>No matter how many times he'd done this, the fear never went away.</p><p>
  <em>Please... Please… Nothing to see here…Just move along...</em>
</p><p>After an agonizingly long period, the noise stopped. Footsteps toddled off, their Joy-Addled brains already dissolving any previous worry.</p><p>Arthur was almost ready to leave the bushes, when out of NOWHERE, a firm object planted itself on his shoulder, pinning him to the wall. He jumped and flailed, trying to extricate himself from the mysterious creature's grip, until he looked at his shoulder and saw it was, in fact, a black leather boot.</p><p>Following the boot up the leg, he swiftly recognized its owner. He relaxed with a sigh.</p><p>"Goodness, a Downer! Right here in my Garden. I ought to alert the authorities."</p><p>"Christ, Sally. You gave me a right start."</p><p>Sally Boyle smiled down at him. "Guilty conscience, eh? What happened to keeping cool and inconspicuous? How are you supposed to become a devious man of mystery if you can’t stay calm under pressure?"</p><p>The boot remained. Pressed him down a little further into the soft earth.</p><p>Arthur was still wheezing from the run. "I think… I think… people are starting to recognize me. I've never stayed in one place this long, not since the parade. If people realize I'm coming here, if they start to question you-"</p><p>She waved him off. "Don't be silly. They wouldn’t dare question me. The bobbies here hump my legs like dogs. Well, back when there were dogs, anyway. Did anyone see you?”</p><p>"One or two folks. I was sloppy. Headmistress tried to give me a spanking, but I thankfully managed to give her the slip."</p><p>Sally cocked an eyebrow. "I might have given you a spanking myself, had you taken any longer. We've been waiting."</p><p>Despite his haggard appearance, Arthur managed a boyish grin, his glasses askew.</p><p>"Is that right?"</p><p>Sally acted as though she hadn't heard him. "Did you get it? Let me see it." She flapped a gloved hand in his face, palm up.</p><p>"My pleasure- oof" Arthur trying to get up, then stared at her boot expectantly. "Er.. As soon as you let me up."</p><p>"Oh! Sorry." She removed it, allowing him to reach into his jacket and produce a small vial of white tablets.</p><p>He deposited it safely into her hand. “There you are. Calcium formula. Add water, and they’re as good as any breast. Well, er, at least where babies are concerned.”</p><p>She snatched them eagerly and offered him a hand up. He accepted and staggered to his feet, brushing himself off as best he could manage. Under his breath, he muttered "This was my best proper suit! One more disguise for the Garden District..."</p><p>"Stop whining, we'll get you something nice." She placated, distractedly, pulling on her googles and holding the little container to the light. . "I think I have some of the general's old things around."</p><p>Her back was turned, so she thankfully didn't see the sour look Arthur gave at this remark, When she turned back again, her face brightened.</p><p>"Oh Arthur, thank you. I'll make up a bottle now." She leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>Arthur felt the old flutter of butterfly wings in his stomach, in a way that had nothing to do with Joy.</p><p>" 'S nothing." He mumbled, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. He eyed the upstairs window. "How is she? You two do alright alone?"</p><p>Sally jumped and clapped a hand to her forehead. "Oh! I'd forgotten. I rushed out to see you and I- God, I'm a rubbish mum."<br/>
<br/>
"No, you're not." Said Arthur, calmly, by sheer force of habit.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, but I am!" Sally bit her lip, looking up the stairwell. "I was so excited you'd returned, I came right down. She's upstairs in her crib. Come, I'll take you right to her."</p><p>She slid the little vial into the front of her dress to disappear in her cleavage, (Arthur watched with quiet appreciation) and walked over to the backdoor of the lab to unlock it.<br/>
Arthur felt a rush of warm air as he stepped in; the smell of rubbing alcohol and chlorine, and bubbling vials on Bunsen burners which had been alarming at first, but it was now the scent he'd come to associate with 'home'.</p><p>Upstairs the radio was tuned to cheerful music, cloying and obnoxious, but it was the only station that didn't blast propaganda day and night. As soon as they reached the top of the steps Sally bustled off in the direction of the nursery.</p><p>Arthur meanwhile went to the counter and deposited the rest of the things he'd managed to scrounge that day. Various foodstuffs, scraps of metal and machinery parts, bandages and flower petals.</p><p>He unloaded them all except for the rarest and proudest acquisition of the night, which he kept concealed for the moment, tight in his fist.</p><p>When Sally re-emerged into the parlor, she carried little Gweneivere.<br/>
<br/>
Well, not so little Gweneivere anymore. </p><p>Had it really been that long? The days must have simply added up. Every 'one more day'. Waiting for the right moment. Agonizing over timing, sating the calls for blackberry. Every time they thought they were ready. 'Now, it must be now. No time to lose.' But... Then the excuses would come. The moon was shining too bright. Wait till the Bobbies change their route. Wait until I've made new mojo to keep doctors away. Wait until they get control of this whole plaguey mess. <br/>
<br/>
And once he'd said es, he found it difficult to stop. You've waited this long for her Arthur, you can't abandon her now.<br/>
<br/>
Had he stayed because of guilt? Not bearing to leave another person behind?<br/>
<br/>
Next day, next time. Next week I promise. <br/>
<br/>
From day to weeks, and weeks to- Well...</p><p>Sally was bouncing a chestnut-haired 12 month old on her hip. <br/>
<br/>
She feigned an over-the-top gasp of delight and pointed to Arthur.</p><p>"Ooh, look at that! Who's that there? The nice gentleman's come and brought us some gifts!"</p><p>The tiny toddler gazed at him with enormous brown eyes.</p><p>Arthur couldn't help it. He beamed like an idiot. </p><p>"Garf!" Said Gwen. She wriggled partly out of Sally's grip and made grabbing motions towards him.</p><p>Arthur's face fell. "Is she always going to call me that? I'm beginning to think you're telling her to."</p><p>Sally rolled her eyes. "Arthur, she's <em>one. </em>And she can't very well call you Daddy, can she?"</p><p>Arthur felt something heavy settle in his chest. A little, minuscule punch to the heartstrings. His posture deflated a little.</p><p>"No... I guess not. But I thought we were working on 'Uncle Arthur'?"</p><p>"We are!" Sally chimed defensively. "This is the best she can manage."</p><p>"Garf" Said Gwen again, defiantly.</p><p>Arthur sighed. "Garf indeed." He waved to the little girl in Sally's arms. </p><p>"Hello Gwen. Would you like to see what I got you?"</p><p>He squatted down to eye level with the infant, adjusting his glasses, and then veering expertly out of the way when she reached for them.</p><p>"No, sorry, I need these to see I'm afraid." </p><p>Gwen babbled happily, reaching instead for his collar with her small hands.</p><p>Arthur chuckled. "No, it's not my tie either. I've got you a present."</p><p>Sally raised her eyebrows. "Well! We shall have to see that, won't we? It's very rare for us to get a present, presents are reserved for very good little girls."</p><p>Arthur nodded to Sally. "Go and have a look. I got as much as I could carry. I can take her."</p><p>For a moment. Sally seemed to hesitate. Arthur saw that old look cross her features, a kind of pain, as though it physically hurt her to be separated from her child for a moment.</p><p>Arthur put a hand on her forearm gently. Their eyes met, and after a moment she slowly leaned over and deposited Gwen into his waiting arms.</p><p>"Here we are, upsy-daisy-do's..." Arthur swaddled her expertly, close to the chest, bouncing her up and down a little. Feeling her soft weight in his hands. Okay, more than soft weight. She wasn't a little baby anymore. "Woof, you're getting to be a big girl aren't you?" He tried his best not to sound too strained.</p><p>Sally laughed harshly. "Try carrying her in your belly for nine months!"</p><p>Arthur winced. "Alright, alright. You're clearly the expert."</p><p>Sally smirked. "You'd better believe it." She began unpacking things from the sack. It was a fairly good haul, though the contents were different than Arthur's usual loot.<br/>
Whereas one time he might have snagged all manner of items to craft weaponry and hackers, the grocery list had changed in recent months. Primarily since he'd encountered two extra mouths to feed.</p><p>A bag of flour, a sack of sugar, a small chipped tin of jam. Tea and blue currant berries. A sack of coffee grounds, and a small bottle of scotch.</p><p>Sally picked up the bottle and swirled it admiringly. "Ooh! Lots of treasures. This should set us up in luxury for a few days!"</p><p>She turned back to Gwen, kissing her on the forehead.</p><p>"Your mummy has a very good friend in Uncle Arthur."</p><p>Though she spoke to her daughter, she was looking at him now. Her eyes were warm with gratitude. Such an affectionate look.</p><p>Flutter flutter flutter.</p><p>"She's a very complicated person, but it's very nice of him to do us these favors. Especially when... it comes at a great deal of personal expense."</p><p>She sauntered a little closer, putting a hand to touch the side of his face.</p><p><br/>
Her gloves were cold.</p><p>Arthur felt his face get a bit hot in contrast.</p><p>"Your...Uncle Arthur is happy to get things for you, Gwen." He looked down at the tiny child in his arms. "You and your mummy. Who is very smart and capable on her own." He stammered quickly. "But...he would do anything. To help your mum. Because he used to be very stupid-"</p><p>Something shifted in Sally's expression.</p><p>Arthur continued. "But now...he's not."</p><p>He couldn't look at Sally for too long. It hurt to look in her eyes, somehow. He gazed instead at Gwen again. The way she clung to him, her little hands gripping his lapels with such trust. He brushed her fine golden hair out of her eyes.</p><p>"Because he's never going to leave-" He stopped. Sally put a hand on his shoulder. Squeezed lightly. He began again. "-to abandon anyone... ever again."</p><p>Gwen babbled incoherently, reaching for his tie again. He untucked it from his suit and let her tug on it and put it in her mouth.</p><p>Together, he and Sally both watched her in silence.</p><p>"Sometimes I see a bit of him in her." Sally said, quietly.</p><p>Arthur looked at her, but she was still staring at Gwen. Her expression slightly faded.</p><p>"Her eyes, and her hairline. I think. But that's all that's left of him."</p><p>She stroked Gwen's head absently. Arthur noticed for the first time how tired she looked. Dark circles had joined the goggle imprints that were usually around her eyes. He imagined her waking up in the middle of the night to warm a bottle of formula, petrified of anyone who might hear. How long had it been since she'd gotten a good night's rest?<br/>
Still...</p><p>"You look good." Said Arthur.</p><p>"Heh. I look like a zombie, but thank you." She turned away, reflexively brushing her hair behind her ear.</p><p>"No, no, it's good. You look...real."</p><p>She smiled at him. A real smile.</p><p>"Thanks." She said. "You...you look real too."</p><p>Again, they locked eyes.</p><p>And there it was. For an instant. A flash of that old electricity. A sort of buzzing excitement that made Arthur feel like he was at risk of drifting slightly off the ground. Or like his head was full of candy floss. The mix of adrenaline and the passion and a desire too deep to name that had been there all his life. It had been there when he'd first returned to her. When she'd kissed him.</p><p>When he'd decided to stay.</p><p>"I..." He began. His mouth felt suddenly dry, and he was aware that it had been hanging slightly ajar. He blinked and closed it, shook his head an inch side to side.</p><p>"Er, I still have one more present!"</p><p>Sally also seemed to steady herself. "Oh? Oh yes. What is it?"</p><p>Arthur shifted Gwen ever so carefully into one arm.</p><p>With his one free hand, he reached into his pocket and opened his hand to reveal his treasure:<br/>
a small, individually wrapped red and white peppermint sweet.</p><p>It was no bigger than a penny and was a little melted against its plastic wrap.</p><p>Sally gasped and put a hand to her mouth. When she lowered it, her voice was awed. "Where...wherever did you get that?"</p><p>"Oh, you know. Broke into the constabulary, disarmed the security system, fought ten bobbies in hand-to-hand combat, escaped to a top-secret laboratory where I defeated Uncle Jack's evil clone in a dancing competition, for which we gave me this candy in exchange for my immortal soul."</p><p>"Arthur-"</p><p>"I traded Phlash for it to a geezer in the Garden District."</p><p>"That's what I thought."</p><p>Gingerly, as though she were disarming a bomb, or uncovering a precious archeological artifact, Sally unwrapped the tiny mint from the plastic and held it in her thumb and forefinger.</p><p>She put it to her nose and gave it a long sniff. For a moment she seemed captured by a kind of immortal longing, then she passed it gently over to Gwen.</p><p>With the confidence of a child, the toddler wasted no time in putting the sweet in her mouth. The two adults watched with amusement as her little eyes swelled to the size of tea saucers.</p><p>Arthur tried to imagine what a peppermint tasted like. The way it melted on your tongue and made the air cold when you breathed.</p><p>Sally seemed to be experiencing the same kind of reminiscence. "It's sad, really. I admit I’m pretty jealous. Haven’t got any more on you, have you?."</p><p>Arthur shook his head. “It was the only one he had. The man said he bought it off a German soldier in the war. Said he’d never seen one like it since.”</p><p>She gave a sad smile.</p><p>"Someday she might be the only person in Wellington Wells who will ever know what a peppermint tastes like. I wonder if she knows she'll never have one again...I wish I could tell her to savor it."</p><p>"Best just to let her enjoy it." Said Arthur, pensively. "If I had known... I would have told myself to savor so many things."</p><p>And just like that, the peppermint was already gone, leaving only sticky fingers in its wake, stained in red sugar.</p><p>Arthur passed Gwen back to Sally, who gave her a kiss on the nose.</p><p>"That was a very special treat, Gwen. I want you to say 'thank you' to your Uncle. "</p><p>"Dankoo." Said Gwen, a bit muffled with her hand in her mouth.</p><p>Arthur temporarily thought his heart might go off like a shock grenade. He couldn't imagine what his face looked like, but what sure it bordered on 'mushy'.</p><p>"Well, that's certainly all the thanks I need. You're very welcome."</p><p>He nodded to Sally.</p><p>"Right! Cheers, Salamander. You need anything else, you know what to do. If you hear a Bobby whistle, I’m likely not that far away-" With that, he turned, already headed for the door.</p><p>
  <em>That's right Arthur, bail out, make an exit. Before it gets too hard to leave.</em>
</p><p>Sally stopped him with a hand on his elbow. "Wait."</p><p>He tugged upward. "I really have to go."</p><p>"Go where?!" She pulled on his arm a little. He reluctantly turned to face her.</p><p>Her eyes were lowered. It was bizarre to see her be so bashful. </p><p>"I...want to thank you too."</p><p>
  <em>Oh no, no way. Can't allow yourself to hope, Arthur.</em>
</p><p>He pulled a little more against her grip. "I've already told you. You don't need to 'repay' me. I'm not like your other men, you don't owe me-" His face contorted in disgust "-<em>favors</em>."</p><p>"It's not about 'favors'. Just, please!" She spat the word back in his face, mimicking his tone. Her voice was desperate, it caught him off guard. "I- I'm sorry. I know you like your solitude. You probably see us as a liability. But it would mean so much to me."</p><p>Arthur stopped resisting. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>Sally took a deep breath, seemingly steadying herself.</p><p>"It’s been so valuable to have your help around. I don’t know what we would have done without you. And with the situation getting worse here every day… but... you frighten me. When you disappear at night. When you go off alone every time, I keep thinking that one day you won't come back. And it used to not bother me so much. I'm...used to fending for just the two of us. I hate to say, I once considered you a lost cause."</p><p>She shifted awkwardly.</p><p>"But...now you're here. Really here. Where I can protect you with my immunity. At least for a little while, while we get our bearings."</p><p>“<em>Protect</em> me, wha-”</p><p>She reached across and took Arthur's hand in hers.</p><p>"Arthur. I want you...to stay the night. If you like. Not-" She hesitated, flustered. Arthur could see his accusation had hurt her, and felt another pang in his abdomen.</p><p>"Not- Not in...<em>that</em> way. Just, I mean, you could kip on the sofa if you like. Just...to have you here...to know you're safe, when I wake up. It would be one less thing to worry about. This city is deteriorating around us, and more doctors are swarming by the day. I know finding a way out means a lot to you, it means a lot to us both, and as soon as another opportunity opens, I’m going to leave this wretched place in ruins, but until that happens-"</p><p>She squeezed his hand and released it. Almost immediately, he felt somehow naked without her touch. She looked up at him.</p><p>"Would you do that for me? For us. We don’t have to talk too much. You can leave any time you-"</p><p>"Yes." He blurted, immediately.</p><p>Sally blinked. "What?"</p><p>"Yes. Absolutely. I'll stay with you and Gwen tonight. Tomorrow night too. And the day after, if you fancy it." The words came out before he could stop them, but as soon as he said them, they felt utterly natural.</p><p>Sally's demeanor changed immediately. A smile bloomed on her face, so lovely, it was like staring at a sunbeam.</p><p>"Oh, Arthur. Thank you, thank you! I promise it'll only be-"<br/>
<br/>
"One more day?" He finished her sentence for her. <br/>
<br/>
Sally smiled sheepishly.<br/>
<br/>
"I promise. We will get out of here. It's just so frightening to leave when I know, for now, I'm safe..."<br/>
<br/>
"Safe as you can be, with the world crumbling." <br/>
<br/>
Sally sighed and shook her head. <br/>
<br/>
"But we will escape. We have to. All of us. When there's no chance of it going wrong. And until then... It'll be like old times. Together in one big house."</p><p>Arthur smiled too. It felt so <em>good</em> to do without faking it.</p><p>"Like old times?" He said.</p><p>"Yeah. But this time we'll do it right." She took his hand again, and this time, she didn't let go.<br/>
<br/>
"Together. The <em>Three</em> Musketeers."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>